


Переменная S

by ladno



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, this work is ancient I swear
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Не загадка, чтобы разгадывать





	Переменная S

**Author's Note:**

> Древняя работа прямиком из 2011 года, но нужно же с чего-то начинать выкладку на АО3...

Головоломки Мёнсу любил, сколько себя помнил – то есть лет с пяти, когда мама впервые сунула в руки надоедавшему ей сыну кубик Рубика. Мёнсу возился с ним недели полторы, удивляя родителей тем, что не махнул рукой и не забросил игрушку в дальний угол, как сделал бы любой среднестатистический ребёнок в первый же день, не получись у него решить задачку сразу, наскоком. Мёнсу среднестатистическим не был и цели достиг, а лучше выдумать было и нельзя.  
Мёнсу рос, головоломки становились сложнее, а он продолжал их решать одну за одной, погружаясь в поиск путей и способов с головой. С интересом исследователя подходил он к каждой новой поставленной перед ним задаче, будь то какой-нибудь хитроумный узел, который нужно было распутать, а потом завязать снова, высшая математика или банальное «что-подарить-на-день-рождения-новый-год-именины-папе-брату-другу-девушке-нужное-подчеркнуть».  
Ну, друзей он не поздравлял уже давно, брат отвалил Америку, а девушки не было. Иногда, чтобы решить задачу, не нужно было прикладывать никаких усилий.  
Новая задача, которую необходимо было решить, появилась перед ним тогда, когда он от скуки вытаскивал объёмную шестиконечную звезду из узкого кольца в виде змеи в перерыве между парами. Задача просто подошла к нему, долго смотрела на мини-головоломку у него на шее, которую он носил вместо кулона, протянула руку и всего за пару движений расцепила двойное «L».  
— Классная штука, я возьму? – задача улыбнулась, помахала ему рукой и ушла.  
У задачи были выбеленные волнистые волосы, собранные в хвостик, глаза цвета растопленного молочного шоколада и солнечная улыбка. Мёнсу озадаченно почесал нос, покрутил в руках одинокую «L» и пожал плечами.  
Так смотрелось даже лучше, и при ходьбе должно было бренчать меньше.  
***  
Мёнсу не искал его, по крайней мере, осознанно, но взгляд то и дело выцеплял из толпы выбеленную макушку и смешно торчащий хвостик. В университетском городке, в коридорах корпуса, в кафетерии, на крыльце в компании то каких-то парней, то девчонок… Он почти никогда не бывал в одиночестве, и поэтому Мёнсу чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда эта неизвестная переменная плюхнулась на стул за его столиком в кафетерии:  
— Привет, Эль!  
Мёнсу приподнял брови:  
— Эль?  
Он радостно улыбнулся и кивнул так энергично, что чёлка смешно подпрыгнула – вверх-вниз. Без всякого стеснения он протянул руку и коснулся импровизированной подвески, которую собственноручно лишил статуса головоломки неделю назад – а потом нащупал шнурок на собственной шее и вытащил из-под футболки вторую «L».  
— Значит, ты тоже Эль? – задал логичный вопрос Мёнсу.  
— Я Сонджон. Ли Сонджон, факультет современных искусств, группа крови вторая, знак Зодиака – Дева, рост-вес не скажу, приятно познакомиться, — и прежде, чем Мёнсу вообще осознал, что ему только что наговорили, они уже жали друг другу руки.  
Ладонь Сонджона была горячей, узкой и очень нежной – Мёнсу никогда раньше не видел таких красивых ладоней. Он понял, что сидит и пялится на чужую руку только тогда, когда услышал хихиканье Сонджона.  
— Ну? – спросил тот, и глаза его сияли ярко-ярко.  
— Что? – не понял Мёнсу, и хихиканье стало громче.  
— Ну я тебе вон сколько про себя рассказал.  
— А. Ким Мёнсу. Очень приятно.  
Такого глупого разговора в жизни Мёнсу ещё не было – он смотрел на оплетающую запястье Сонджона феньку трёх цветов, а Сонджон смеялся и не спешил отнимать руку.  
— Тебе идёт, — сказал он, отсмеявшись и крепче сжав пальцы.  
— Что идёт? – Мёнсу казалось, что легче понять какую-нибудь коллоидную химию, чем эту неизвестную переменную с именем Сонджон.  
Сон-джон.  
Красиво.  
— Ну «Эль». Тебе идёт. Ой, это у тебя кимбап? Домашний? Можно я стащу? Спасибо, увидимся ещё? – не дожидаясь ответа, Сонджон уцепил с тарелки Мёнсу один кругляш и унёсся прочь по своим делам.  
***  
С появлением Сонджона жизнь Мёнсу потеряла всякий намёк на упорядоченность. Когда он хотел увидеть Сонджона – тот куда-то исчезал, и появлялся потом в самый неожиданный момент. Сонджон много говорил и мало слушал, смеялся, когда не было причины, и не издавал ни звука, когда причина была, постоянно делал какие-то странные вещи – бегал за солнечными зайчиками, ловил ветер ладонями, делал ожерелья из разноцветных канцелярских скрепок и складывал странные фигуры из опавших листьев.  
Чем меньше Мёнсу понимал, тем сильнее цеплялся за Сонджона – отложив все нерешённые задачки и забыв про новые, он целиком и полностью сосредоточился на вмешавшемся в его жизнь, забравшемся в душу и усевшемся там с ногами парне. Мёнсу смотрел, запоминал и впитывал, как губка – Сонджон много спит, Сонджон легко и быстро мёрзнет, у Сонджона великое множество всяческих шарфов, Сонджон не любит прибираться и в беспорядке чувствует себя уютнее и защищённее, Сонджон любит сладкое и в чай три ложки сахара… Такие мелочи.  
Если Сонджон не спал и не болтал, то почти в ста процентах случаев он рисовал. В университете, на улице, у себя дома, дома у Мёнсу… Как и когда он успел пробраться на его собственную территорию, Мёнсу не отразил – просто однажды так получилось, что Сонджон оккупировал его подоконник, его любимую кружку и сердце его мамы. Нечаянно и как будто походя.  
Сонджон рисовал всё, что угодно, и ничего одновременно – Мёнсу видел в его набросках только непонятные узоры, а когда наброски превращались в рисунки – яркие цветные пятна.  
Мёнсу ему честно об этом говорил, а Сонджон ни капли не обижался, но ничего не объяснял – только советовал взглянуть под другим углом. Понятнее не становилось, как бы Мёнсу ни крутил картины, а Сонджон только смеялся – заразительно и звонко.  
Когда на Сонджона снисходило творческое настроение, он мог вообще не появляться в университете неделями – тогда Мёнсу находил его дома, встрёпанным, не выспавшимся, голодным, заляпанным краской и очень, очень вдохновлённым. Сонджон даже не разговаривал в такое время – удивительно, что он отрывался от работы затем, чтобы открыть Мёнсу дверь. Потом он даже это перестал делать – после того, как вручил Мёнсу дубликат ключа от своей квартиры.  
Первый раз, когда Мёнсу остался ночевать у Сонджона, пришёлся как раз на очередной прилив вдохновения – узнав, что её «обожаемый мальчик» ничего не ел два дня, мама Мёнсу наготовила еды на целую роту и отправила сына с посылкой и с пламенным приветом. Сонджон спал, уткнувшись носом в мольберт, и есть был явно не в состоянии, так что пришлось мысленно извиняться перед мамой и сгружать наготовленное в холодильник, а потом оттаскивать Сонджона из его творческого угла до разворошенной кровати.  
Сонджон был лёгким и обнимать его было приятно, а ещё укладывать в постель и накрывать не по сезону тёплым одеялом, смотреть на слишком миловидное для парня лицо и слушать размеренное дыхание. С Сонджоном вообще всё было приятно и легко. За что и почему свалилось на него это чудо, и какой алгоритм следовало применить, чтобы его дешифровать и разгадать?..  
— Я не загадка, чтобы меня разгадывать… Не уравнение, чтобы меня решать, не код, чтобы меня дешифровывать, и не головоломка, чтобы меня… ломать, — Сонджон зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и вперился в Мёнсу своими привычно пытливыми глазами. Тот только вздохнул, мысленно отмечая, что нужно внимательнее следить за тем, что произносится вслух, а что остаётся в голове.  
— Притворялся?  
— Ну интересно же было, что ты станешь делать, — он натянул одеяло до самого подбородка и улыбался, задорно сверкая глазами из-под пушистых ресниц.  
— И как, оправдал ожидания? – там, где появлялся Сонджон, расцветали улыбки. И Мёнсу тоже неизменно поддавался этой магии.  
— Слишком воспитанный, — вынес свой категоричный вердикт тот. – Мог и воспользоваться ситуацией в корыстных целях.  
— Я, кажется, немного влюблён, — сказал Мёнсу и сам удивлённо замолчал, словно испугавшись, не поняв, не отследив причинно-следственных.  
Там, где появлялся Сонджон, причинно-следственные связи вымирали, как класс.  
Сонджон долго молчал и смотрел на него взглядом мягким, как дорогой китайский шёлк, а то и ещё мягче. Сонджон смотрел и молчал, Мёнсу молчал и смотрел тоже, и по его спине бегали мурашки.  
— У тебя краска на носу зелёная.  
Сонджон засмеялся, и тишина испуганно рванулась прятаться по углам.  
— Ты всё ещё не понимаешь, что там нарисовано? – наконец, спросил он, кивнув на картину, которую они совместными усилиями вешали на противоположную стену совсем недавно.  
Мёнсу честно попытался снова что-то увидеть, ничего не понимая – «да»? «Нет»? «Иди к чёрту, Мёнсу»?  
— Не понимаю, — он покачал головой, но глаз зацепился-таки за новые детали. – Ничего, кроме L. И ещё одного L…  
Сонджон издал удовлетворённый звук, очень похожий на урчание:  
— А раньше вообще ничего не замечал, — и сняв с шеи отобранную в самый первый день их знакомства подвеску, Сонджон сцепил две металлические детальки обратно, возвращая головоломке первоначальный вид.  
И пока Мёнсу крутил ставшее непривычно тяжёлым «украшение» в руках, кажется, собрался с мыслями:  
— Не загадка я, чтобы меня разгадывать, — медленно повторил он. – Со мной надо просто быть. Пойдём поедим, а? Я смертельно голоден.  
И кажется, это было «я тоже. Немного».


End file.
